Ávalon
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Yuri es un príncipe que ha perdido la memoria. Un día es rescatado por el caballero negro y un Nymphae (hada) que custodia yggdrasil en el Ávalon. Viktor, su prometido y Rey se encuentra con un gran reto por delante. ¿Cómo proteger a Yuri del mal que lo acecha y lograr que este lo recuerde? Parejas: ViktorXYuriXViktor, OtabekXYurio. Mencion de JJXYurio.
1. Chapter 1

_Resumen: Yuri es un príncipe que ha perdido la memoria, es rescatado un día por el caballero negro y un Nymphae (hada) Viktor, su prometido y el Rey de la tierra de verano se encuentra con un gran reto por delante. ¿Cómo proteger a Yuri del mal que lo acecha y lograr que este lo recuerde? Parejas: Viktuuri. OtaYuri._

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene contenido Homoerotico, Fantasía y ciencia ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Esta Historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alternativo así que no sigue al 100% al cannon, ya que los personajes crecieron y fueron criados de maneras diferentes a como la serie lo maneja. Contiene términos que son explicados en los comentarios.

Esta historia contiene: ViktorXYuuriXViktor, OtabexXYurio y un poco de JJXYurio.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _Ávalon._

" _El Dragón de Hiedra y la reina de las hadas (Nymphaes) han tenido muchas hijas e hijos inmortales, que habitan en los rincones de las florestas y que a veces se asoman a los valles de los hombres, donde conviven o se enamoran de ellos. Las Nymhpaes son los espíritus de la naturaleza, aquellos que han mantenido juntas a las civilizaciones y han reunido los pedazos después de que los hombres los han roto con sus guerras_

 _Su existencia, ha sido reforzada por leyendas de amor."_

* * *

Capitulo 1:

La voz del viento llega a sus oídos, un golpe seco se hace presente y sus ojos verdes –más hermosos que cualquier esmeralda- se fijan en el cuerpo que han dejado caer en el camino. Su ropa blanca y ligera ondea con el viento, baja del árbol de un brinco y su cabello rubio cede a la gravedad, acomodándose nuevamente al tocar con la sutiliza de una pluma el suelo, aquel donde caminan cientos de humanos y carruajes que el detesta.

—Vienen a tirar su basura aquí—Gruñe y chasquea los labios con molestia. Nadie diría que un ser tan hermoso pudiese dibujar esos gestos y expresiones en su rostro. El rubio observa por varios segundos el cuerpo inerte. Yurio se pregunta si está muerto.

¿Vale la pena averiguarlo?

Un humano.

Se trata de un sucio humano que de seguro no merece otro destino que ese.

Debería darse la vuelta y continuar y justo como lo piensa, así lo hace.

A los tres pasos Yurio aprieta los puños y retrocede. Observa de nuevo el cuerpo. Es un joven, uno que no debe pasar de las 350 lunas.

Su curiosidad lo hace moverse sin proponérselo. Se agacha para mirar con más detalle y es en ese momento que nota las mejillas y pantalones del joven cubiertos de ceniza. Su cabello negro es adornado por partículas de las mismas.

Le parecían los desechos de la resurrección de un fénix.

—Oye—El de ojos verdes trata de hacerlo reaccionar, pero parece inútil. Arrastrarlo no es una opción, golpearlo mucho menos.

Suspira con cansancio.

Tiene que recurrir a "él" aunque deteste hacerlo.

Una pequeña ave es enviada como mensajero.

* * *

Espera sentando en el árbol alrededor de treinta minutos, a rodado al joven a la orilla. Ahora espera tranquilo a que su único amigo humano arribe. El relinchar de un caballo y nuevamente el susurro del viento, le indica que Otabek ha llegado.

—Tardaste demasiado—Menciona Yurio. Su voz está impregnada de un poco de molestia. Otabek sonríe y baja del corcel con rapidez. El rubio se acerca con alegría hacia el caballo, acaricia su largo pelaje y le entrega una manzana roja y dulce que hace unos minutos había arrancado del árbol.

—Atendía asuntos del Rey—Es la única justificación que le da Otabek. Yurio no dice más, sabe bien que las prioridades de un caballero están por encima que cualquier otra cosa.

No se habla más del tema.

—Mira eso—Yurio apunta con su índice al joven sin conciencia, Otabek alza la ceja y se acerca al cuerpo. Atribuye rápidamente la ceniza al fuego y nota la sangre seca en su ropaje. No es parte de su armada, ni pertenece a su reino.

Un sin fin de palabras y recuerdos de las últimas semanas vienen a su memoria.

—No creí que existiera un sobreviviente—Declara Otabek. Yurio parpadea varias veces. No lo entiende, Otabek suele hablar poco y de forma simple, pero ahora mismo el rubio se siente confundido. —Vamos al lago—Ordena.

Otabek sabe algo que Yurio no y eso molesta al rubio.

—No quiero llevar a un sucio humano a mi lago—Menciona el de ojos jades indignado. Otabek ha subido al desconocido al caballo y dirige sus ojos negros en el contrario. Yurio siente como un estremecimiento lo recorre de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Quieres saber todo lo que paso sí o no?

Yurio accede luego de segundos. La curiosidad lo mata.

* * *

Ambos llegan al lago.

Otabek observa ensimismado la hermosura de este. Nadie conoce su ubicación exacta, nadie puede entrar ni salir sin permiso de Yurio. Otabek sabe que es de esos pocos afortunados que en la historia del mundo han conocido el lago donde las raíces de Yggdrasil reposan.

—" _Donde se refleja la luna, el sol y las estrellas y todos los recuerdos que alguna vez el viento llamó para liberar a la humanidad de las memorias ajenas que llevaban consigo"—_ El caballero repite en su mente al posar sus ojos en el lago, rememorando las palabras que su madre alguna vez le contó.

Otabek se siente especial, pero es algo que no dirá en voz alta, no si quiere librarse de las rabietas del rubio.

—Hay que averiguarlo antes de que despierte—Yurio le advierte. Otabek carga al chico hasta el lago. Yurio extiende la mano y lo detiene. —Déjalo caer al agua—Ordena. Otabek obedece y mira atento como el cuerpo del joven no se hunde.

—¿Eso pasó conmigo? —El de cabellos negros pregunta curioso. Yurio sonríe y no le responde. Es mejor conservar el secreto, es una memoria que aún no quiere compartir con Otabek.

—Otabek, cállate.

El rubio cierra los ojos y siente el murmullo del aire, el bosque susurra, la luna aparece en el lago y las estrellas la rodean. Es de día y Otabek se queda asombrado con tal acontecimiento. Yurio sumerge sus manos en el lago, mueve un poco el agua y justo en el centro de esta, como si se tratara de un espejo, cada recuerdo de la vida del desconocido se hace presente.

El fuego revive en su cuerpo y Yurio saca las manos de un tirón.

—Está regido por la luna nueva—Yurio susurra aterrado y con las manos temblando ligeramente. Otabek se alarma y corre a su socorro. Los ojos verdes de Yurio reflejan confusión.

Ambos han visto la vida y los recuerdos del desconocido. La última parte de los fragmentos de su memoria estremece a ambos.

—¿Qué haremos? —El caballero le cuestiona. Yurio muerde su labio inferior. Se siente incapaz de decidir.

—Mantén el secreto…—Sugiere Yurio. Otabek recibe el cuerpo que nuevamente la corriente encamina a la orilla.

Ambos limpian con sus manos las mejillas del joven inconsciente. Las manos de Yurio aun tiemblan.

—Viste el decreto—Otabek habla. El silencio reina por minutos.

—No puedo… No puedo hacer nada—Indica Yurio. El rubio se siente atado de manos, con las emociones desbordándose en su interior como hace tanto no pasaba. —Entregárselo sería peor que mantenerlo aquí, él ira a buscarlo y eso sería el fin de todo.

—Yuri—Otabek coloca la mano en el hombro del rubio. Yurio lo aleja, pero el de cabello negro permanece firme. —Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti, no en tu Rey—Yurio asegura. Otabek frunce los labios y aprieta el agarre del contrario. Yurio aparta la mirada y las manos de Otabek suben a sus mejillas, haciendo que ambos ojos se encuentren—Viktor no…—Yurio trata de desviar sus orbes, pero le es imposible. Otabek lo tiene nuevamente atrapado.

—Viktor lo protegerá… Es su derecho.

—Él no puede…—Yurio insiste.

Otabek suspira y relaja su agarre, deben calmarse, tanto él y como Yuri deben encontrar una solución.

—Confía en mí—Declara Altin. Su voz es suave, una voz contra la que el rubio no puede luchar. —Buscaremos una solución, pero él estará a salvo.

Yurio se pregunta cómo es que llegaron a esa situación.

Definitivamente los humanos eran crueles.

—Ve por tu Rey.

Otabek sonríe y sin esperar un solo minuto cabalga de vuelta al castillo.

* * *

 _¿Quién eres?_

— _No lo se…_

 _¿Por qué estás aquí?..._

— _Yo… No lo sé._

 _Yuri._

— _¿Mi nombre es Yuri?_

La voz en la oscuridad ya no le responde. Todo se queda en negro.

El silencio es remplazado por el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo en el vacío una y otra vez. Quiere abrir los ojos, pero le parece imposible.

¿Esta muerto?

Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla logra que la luz entre a sus pupilas. Le ha dolido un montón.

—Al fin despiertas.

Yuri no reconoce a la persona frente a él, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

—Muévete, necesitas darte un baño.

La voz pertenece a un rubio. Sus ojos son salvajes y de un verde profundo como un bosque espeso, pero piensa en ese momento que es el verde más bonito que ha visto en su vida.

—…—El de cabellos negros abre la boca sin dejar salir una palabra. Yurio chasquea los dientes. —Creo que voy a vomitar…—Indica Yuri. Yurio se alarma.

Yuri siente que el mundo le da vueltas, que la luz es demasiada y que cada ruido llega a sus oídos de forma absurdamente fuerte.

¿Dónde está?

¿Quién es ese rubio?

—¿Quién soy? —Pregunta alarmado. Pero antes de poder proseguir, termina de rodillas, vomitando sobre el pie de un árbol toda la bilis que su estómago contenía.

Yurio mostró un tic en su ceja izquierda y una repugnancia ante aquel acto. Primero lo encontraba llenó de tierra y ceniza y ahora vomitaba en su amado bosque.

—Eres peor que un cerdo—Indica el rubio. Yuri no logra escucharlo, su garganta arde y su estómago no parece contento.

No es después de casi quince minutos que Yuri puede detenerse. Sus ojos se encuentran llenos de lágrimas mientras de sus labios descienden hilos de saliva que pronto limpia con su brazo.

Yurio, le ofrece agua en un cono formado por una hoja. El de cabellos negros la bebé, no puede evitar notar que el contacto con la piel ajena fue suave, lo más suave que tal vez en su vida ha conocido.

—¿Dónde estoy? —El de cabellos negros pregunta con la voz alterada. Yurio ha comenzado a notar como las pupilas ajenas se mueven de un lado a otro. Yuri está confundido, de eso no le cabe duda.

—¿Sabes tu nombre? —El rubio cuestiona. Yuri asiente y aprieta los labios.

La voz en la oscuridad se lo dijo.

—Yuri…

Sin embargo, es lo único que sabe.

—El mío también lo es—Indica el de ojos Jade. Lo ha observado en sus recuerdos, pero si tiene que aceptarlo, le molesta compartir el mismo nombre. —Así que te llamare "cerdo" por ahora. —Indica Yurio, acto seguido dibuja una pequeña sonrisa de maldad. Yuri suspira resignado.

—Tienes un bonito rostro para ser tan cruel—Yurio tose con violencia. Es un idiota, debió dejarlo tirado en el camino.

—Silencio cerdo—Demanda el rubio. —¿Es lo único que recuerdas? —Yurio pregunta y Yuri asiente con la cabeza.

—Todo está en negro…

—Ya veo… Es una lástima.

Yurio miente.

Que Yuri no recuerde nada es algo que realmente les conviene.

* * *

La noche llegó, Yuri ha tomado un baño y Yurio le ha obsequiado unas prendas de seda que le quedan un poco cortas.

—" _No son de mi gusto"_

Yuri ríe al recordar sus palabras. Yurio vestía una túnica delgada y holgada que lo hacía ver mucho más ligero y joven de lo que seguro era.

Está esperando pacientemente sentado en la orilla del lago. Yurio le ha indicado que alguien vendrá a recogerlo pronto y también le ha dicho que no fuerce tanto ese tonto cerebro de cerdo que tiene. Yuri también ha pensado en esas horas que el rubio es algo inapropiado para hablar y que no sabe expresarse bien con la gente. Hasta cierto punto a Yuri le parece tierno, pero se lo calla. No quiere perturbar el semblante tranquilo del más bajo.

Yurio se pone de pie a su lado, El azabache le observa por unos segundos, de igual forma el rubio clava sus ojos verdes en los castaños de Yuri.

Yuri piensa que sus ojos son aún más hermosos que la primera vez que los vio. Yurio alza su índice y le pide silencio.

La luz de luna cubre a ambos. Yurio la observa y Yuri lo sigue con la mirada: La luna Está a punto de entrar en cuarto creciente.

Yurio alza su brazo a la altura de su pecho y Yuri atestigua con sorpresa como los pies del rubio –que parecen más ligeros que el aire- caminan sobre el agua, creando ondas a su alrededor con cada paso.

Sus movimientos emanan delicadeza, tranquilidad, amor… Tantas cosas que al de ojos cafés le parece imposible expresar.

Lo mira atento y de pronto su cuerpo vibra y sus pupilas se expanden. Yurio ha llegado al centro del lago. Baila y entonces cuando la luz de la luna lo ilumina Yuri observa los miles de colores tornasoles en los que se convierten sus ojos y su ropa, la música no existe y sin embargo él la escucha. Yurio baja y alza su cuerpo, gotas de agua se elevan y cuando el rubio se queda quieto, Yuri nota dos largas y hermosas alas traslucidas que poco a poco toman forma en su espalda, las gotas regresan al lago, forman pequeñas manchas de colores, Yuri no observa más, su mirada esta fija en el chico rubio que sigue bailando con firmeza, evocando cada uno de los sentimientos humanos en cada paso y secuencia.

Yurio era un Nymhpae.

—Cierra la boca, se te va a salir la baba—Yurio ha llegado de nuevo a la orilla del lago. Yuri se ha perdido en sus movimientos y sus descubrimientos.

se ha quedado ensimismado.

—Tu eres…—Balbucea el de cabellos negros. Yurio sonríe con prepotencia y alza los hombros, restándole importancia—¡Enséñame! —Declara. Yurio rie.

—En mil años, cerdo.

Yuri lo comprende.

Después de todo no era más que un humano.

* * *

—¿Al menos el tipo?

—No.—Niega el rubio.

—No es algo que tu debas saber ni ver, pero es mi trabajo, como el tuyo es quedarte callado y fingir que no viste nada de lo que pasó—Gruñe el rubio. Yuri suspira.

Yurio no entiende como el azabache esta más preocupado por el tipo de Nymhpae que es que por su identidad o recuerdos.

Un golpe llega a su espalda y un escalofrió lo recorre de pies a cabeza de nuevo. Yuri dibuja un puchero desilusionado.

—No están tus alas—Dice. Yurio le mira con odio, esta dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que pierda la conciencia de nuevo.

—Solo aparecen bajo la luz de la luna, en cada fase—La voz de Altin los interrumpe. Yurio finalmente entra en cólera. Sus mejillas y orejas se tiñen de rojo y se cruza de brazos molesto.

—" _Malditos Humanos"_ —Piensa. Altin le mira sin comprender sus gestos.

—Disculpa la tardanza.

La atención de Yuri es capturada por la nueva voz que se hace presente. Pertenece a unos hermosos ojos azules y a una piel tan blanca como la de Yurio. La barbilla de Yuri es tomada con delicadeza por el hombre. Yurio le mira con coraje y Altin se encuentra atento a los alrededores.

Su Rey es su prioridad.

Los labios de Yuri son tomados por los ajenos en un pequeño y delicado roce. El azabache retrocede de un brinco espantado, limpiando una y otra vez su boca con su antebrazo.

Viktor dibuja decepción en su rostro y no entiende lo que pasa.

Yurio cuestiona con la mirada a Otabek pero no lo culpa. Ninguno, ni el caballero ni el Rey sabe que Yuri ha perdido la memoria.

—Yuri… ¿no me recuerdas? —Pregunta ansioso, acercándose con cuidado al de ojos castaños. Yuri le observa por segundos y niega. Apenas y recuerda su nombre.

—Él ha perdido la memoria Viktor—Indica Yurio. El de ojos azules abre la boca sorprendido.

Su prometido lo ha olvidado.

Fin del capítulo 1

Continuara.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Primero que nada, déjenme decirles que le di muchas vueltas al primer capítulo y bueno, ahora que se terminó YOI tenía que llenar mis miércoles con algo. No me hubiese puesto a escribir esta historia si no hubiese perdido una apuesta –persona que creía que Yuri ganaría el oro- Así que aquí tienen el primer capítulo de lo que pienso serán alrededor de 6 capítulos, no quiero complicar mucho esto, aunque siempre digo esto y terminó haciendo todo más complicado. Le dedico este capitulo a mi mujer y mis hijas (¿?)**

 **Quiero aclarar que este estilo de narración en tercera persona es la segunda vez que la utilizo, me parece un poco más cómoda y que es más fácil explicar algunas cosas, aunque a veces se me van dedazos de mi antiguo estilo. No tengo Beta así que pido disculpas por los errores de redacción y ortográficos que tenga el escrito. Tengo planeado actualizar cada miércoles pero ya se verá por que tengo otros fics pendientes de Haikyuu.**

 **Bien ¿qué les pareció? ¿fue de su gusto? ¿tienen alguna duda?**

 **En fin. Sus comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos son bien agradecidos, son la gasolina del autor para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Si quieren seguirme en Facebook búsquenme como Fanfic ShinobuRei**

 **¡Hasta la próxima¡**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclaraciones: 1 Yuri On Ice ni sus personajes me_ _pertenecen_

 _2 Este capitulo se encuentra en edición y será cambiado por el correspondiente cuando este lista, disculpen de antemano las faltas de ortografía._

 _3 Esta fanfic contiene fantasía._

 _4 recuerden que en los universos alternativos las personalidades como desarrollo pueden cambiar dependiendo los factores que se incluyen en la historia._

* * *

 _Ávalon_

" _Un Nymhpae se apiadó de ellos: Crynallae, que había elegido uno de los cuatro lagos del Ávalon como su morada. El suyo, aquel donde se reflejaba la Luna, el sol y las estrellas, era donde se reflejaba todo el amor y el dolor fragmentados en los recuerdos, nunca toco amante alguno del verdor, porque ella esperaba solo a uno"_

* * *

 _Capitulo 2:_

Los ojos de Yuuri se clavan en los azules del recién llegado, Viktor expresa una mueca de sorpresa y Yurio mira fijamente a todos los presentes.

—"Parecen idiotas, los tres" —Piensa el rubio. Viktor suspira y lleva su mano al rostro en señal de frustración. ¿Qué puede hacer ahora que su prometido esta sin memoria? Parece un cruel chiste, pero la mirada de Yurio es firme y sin una pizca de broma.

—¿No puedes traer sus recuerdos de vuelta? —El albino pregunta. Yurio alza la ceja y se cruza de brazos indignado, le está pidiendo algo realmente ridículo.

Otabek guarda silencio ante lo que parece una "conversación" entre las dos personas que ha jurado proteger.

—¿Te estas escuchando anciano? —Yurio gruñe, le parece increíble el descaro que tiene Viktor al pedir eso y sobre todo porque piensa que es una petición idiota ¿no entiende la situación? Es un egoísta y un humano pretencioso—No.

—Pero Yuri…–Viktor muestra un puchero infantil, Yurio se cruza de brazos y no entiende, no logra comprender la cabeza del "Rey"—¿Al menos que me recuerde? —Viktor se apunta con el dedo, sus ojos reflejan ilusión. Yurio jura que puede verlos brillar en busca de una afirmativa.

—Este ni siquiera es tu reino ¿y osas exigirme algo? —Yurio chasquea los dientes. Parece y suena fácil, muchos otros humanos que han buscado ese lago han intentado con desesperación cosas como aquellas, sin embargo, siempre sucumben en un gran error: Este lago sobre todos, no es uno que pueda regresar recuerdos o refrescar la memoria, solo almacena y proyecta todo aquello que Yurio desea, al menos eso fue lo que su antecesor le ha enseñado.

Yuuri no sabe de lo que ambos están hablando.

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer? —El de cabellos platas espera ansioso la respuesta, un nuevo deseo se ha instalado en su corazón, prueba de eso es que varias flores crecen a los alrededores, reflejan la conmoción del Rey. Otabek y el rubio lo notan rápidamente.

Los ojos del caballero se cruzan con los esmeraldas de Yurio, ambos saben que ocultar la verdad puede traer consigo el peor de los desenlaces, traer al Rey Viktor hasta este lugar es la mejor decisión y Yurio lo sabe perfectamente. Respira profundo y observa fijamente al Rey.

—Este lago no es el que buscas Viktor—Indica el rubio con seguridad, Viktor le mira fijamente esperando sus próximas palabras.

—Disculpen—La voz tímida de Yuuri interrumpe, su mente se encuentra con un sin fin de pensamientos que no logra acomodar con claridad, no conoce al recién llegado, no entiende sus demandas y mucho menos entiende por qué sus labios se sienten cálidos, están rememorando el tibio toque de los ajenos. ¿Quién es él? ¿por qué afirma que es su prometido? ¿a que se refiere con devolverle los recuerdos? ¿eso es posible? Le duele la cabeza de tanto pensar. El pesar se apodera de su pecho y piensa que es triste no lograr recordar nada y más aún no lograr obtener una respuesta por sí mismo.

Esta más indefenso que un pequeño ciervo recién nacido.

—¿Qué quieres? —Contesta Yurio. Yuuri nota como la voz del rubio está cargada de irritación, pero aun así decide preguntar.

—¿Puedo recuperar mis recuerdos? —Los dos desconocidos –para Yuuri- y Yurio le miran fijamente, al parecer han estado hablando sin tomar en cuenta a la persona que más afectada va a resultar. Viktor inhala y exhala aire de forma exagerada, su prometido es más lindo de lo que recuerda.

—Este Rey idiota, es el soberano de la primavera perpetua…—Dice Yurio, apunta con su dedo índice al mencionado—Puedes decir que es el encargado de la flora y fauna de todos los reinos, cuando muere, cuando nace y cuando hay que protegerla—Yuuri no entiende a que punto quiere llegar el de ojos verdes, sin embargo, sus ojos y oídos están atentos a su relato, Viktor se sienta a su lado. Ha decidido escucharlo también, Nikiforov adora los cuentos y las historias fantásticas, aunque esta es verídica, ama escucharla una y otra vez de labios ajenos. Yurio rueda los ojos y prosigue—Existe varios continentes en el mundo, pero entre ellos se encuentran aquellos que resuenan con los humanos, como un paralelo que se encarga de diferentes necesidades. La energía, los espíritus, todo se cruza en la misma resonancia ocasionando anomalías que no son vistos por la mayoría de la gente.

Tras sus palabras, Yuuri sigue sin comprender mucho, pero Viktor parece más entusiasmado que hace unos minutos. El de cabellos plata pasa sus brazos por el cuello contrarío y lo zarandea un poco.

—Mi espacio…—Yuuri aleja a Viktor con un ligero empujón, se siente incómodo ante tal cercanía. Yuuri piensa que puede ser algo grosero ya que se trata de un Rey, no obstante, simplemente no se siente bien interactuando de esa forma con una persona relativamente desconocida. Hasta donde él sabe y recuerda.

—Tch…—Yurio chasquea los dientes. —Cierren la boca—Y solo cuando observa a Viktor tomar distancia de Yuuri decide continuar. —Los humanos comunes no pueden vernos, no hay una interacción directa con ellos y no la necesitamos y entonces… Como eres un idiota te lo explicare con más calma—Yurio sonríe con prepotencia— "Pero yo soy humano" es lo que debe estar pensando tu cabeza—Menciona el rubio, Yuuri siente un pequeño sonrojo coronar sus mejillas, el de ojos esmeraldas ha averiguado exactamente lo que piensa. —No eres un humano común Yuuri, lo pareces e incluso Otabek lo parece, pero ustedes son descendientes de los primeros humanos o en todo caso llevan en su sangre el rastro de los primeros Reyes, Guerreros y _Nymhpaes,_ aunquepara los humanos actuales este término evolucionó y terminamos siendo llamados "hadas" pero no podrían estar más equivocados. Tienen esa manía de nombrar todo como se les da la gana.

—Por alguna extraña razón eso se quedó en mi cabeza—Indica. Lo poco que logra recordar es que existen los espíritus de la naturaleza, que su nombre es Yuuri, pero de ahí en más nada. —Aunque no entiendo muy bien… —Yuuri ríe nervioso, Viktor le mira y alza la ceja mientras Yurio rueda sus orbes. Es de esperarse que el de cabellos negros no digiera tana información de golpe.

—Aparte de cerdo, idiota—Refunfuña el rubio. Katsuki rasca su mejilla tratando de no verse más estúpido. —Cuando los primeros humanos aparecieron todo estuvo bien. No había problemas.

–Pero resulta que son unos egoístas que quisieron gobernar y acabar con todo—Canturrea el Rey desde su lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yurio le mira mal y con una fría mirada le hace callar.

—Podemos afirmar algo—Prosigue el rubio—Los humanos son seres avaros, que cuando se tiñen de oscuridad no descansan hasta devorar todo. Hoy en día fuera de la resonancia eso sigue ocurriendo. No me agradan…—Otabek alza la ceja y cruza los brazos ante las palabras de Yurio, el rubio desvía sus ojos esmeraldas de los grises—Al menos la mayoría—. Otabek era su único amigo, alguien relativamente especial que tenía más que la sangre de un simple humano. —Las creaciones tienen errores, pero los espíritus de la naturaleza y la creación amaron a todos por igual y a pesar de que los han castigado varias veces en diferentes periodos de la historia humana, siguen sin entender, fuimos separados de ellos por su bien, siempre buscan conquistar lo que es diferente a ellos sin importar que se pierda en el proceso—Explica.

—¿Hay un mundo diferente allá afuera? —Pregunta Yuuri, Yurio afirma en un movimiento de cabeza, camina hasta la orilla del lago donde estira sus piernas para tocar con la punta de sus dedos el agua fría.

—Pero tenemos prohibido interactuar con ellos, puedes llamar a esto un paralelo, escondido de sus ojos—afirma. Yuuri llega hasta el lado del rubio, mientras el Rey observa todo con cuidado, conoce perfectamente el resentimiento que Yurio les guarda a los humanos. —Solo a ciertos humanos se les fue permitido quedarse en los reinos, solo aquellos que en su tiempo fueron uno con nosotros, que respetaban la naturaleza y cumplían sus obligaciones, los descendientes de guerreros que lucharon a nuestro favor… Los Reyes, los de noble corazón… _Crynallae_ pudo ver eso y más. Este lago, resguarda cada recuerdo y cada fragmento lleno de dolor de esa cruel etapa.

—Yuri…—Yuuri coloca su mano en la espalda contraria, Yurio suspira y observa el movimiento del agua, hablar del pasado nunca era fácil, sin embargo, era algo que él veía y repetía la mayoría de su vida desde que se le concedió el cuidado de Yggdrasil.

—Todos esos humanos que hirieron al mundo, fueron despojados de sus recuerdos y esos reposan aquí también. —el rubio suspira y Yuuri no dice nada, está escuchando atentamente cada palabra, tiene que conocer el mundo en el que vive, del que forma parte y que debe recordar en algún momento.

—Ellos viven su vida como si nada, fuera de esta resonancia, al igual que nosotros vivimos la nuestra, ellos son libres en muchos aspectos… La ignorancia los hace libres—Otabek habla y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Yurio, Viktor sigue atento, no ha dicho una sola palabra.

Todos saben que este es un tema tabú para los humanos que siguen dentro de la resonancia, pero, si Yurio a decidió contárselo a Yuuri debe ser por algo y ellos no son nadie para cuestionarlo.

—El punto, cerdo…—Yurio toma aire y cierra los ojos. — Es que no solo formas parte de algo que mantiene un equilibrio y al mundo en balance, eres partes de un fragmento vital.

—Eso sigue sin explicar por qué no le puedes devolver los recuerdos a Yuuri—Refunfuña el Rey a la lejanía. Yurio gruñe, pero Otabek niega varias veces con su cabeza, demostrando así que no será aceptable que hiera o toque a su Rey.

Yurio no quiere poner a Otabek contra la espada y la pared y decide controlarse.

—Es por que este lago resguarda recuerdos, los muestra, no los regresa y para verlos la persona debe estar inconsciente… No sirve de nada, Rey idiota—Yurio remata sus palabras con fuerza, mostrando así su enfado—Todo el relato he recalcado eso y aun no lo entiendes…

—¿Entonces debo llevar a Yuuri a otro lugar? —Viktor corre hasta atrapar al de cabellos negros en sus brazos, Yuuri de nueva cuenta trata de alejarlo, pero resulta inuit. El de ojos castaños suspira. Prefiere darse por vencido por ahora, ese albino desgasta las pocas energías que recién recupera.

Yuuri nuevamente se ha perdido en la conversación.

—No servirá de nada… Además, Lilia no estará de acuerdo a que cruces más lejos de su reino—Afirma Yurio y el albino tuerce una mueca en señal de disgusto—Yuuri—Finalmente Yurio ha llamado al azabache por su nombre, este fija su mirada en los ojos verdes de Yurio, expectante—Existen cuatro lagos… cada uno pertenece a un reino, pero existe un quinto, uno que podía haberte devuelto los recuerdos, aunque—Otabek desvía la mirada y Yurio aprieta los dientes—Este fue destruido… Es del mismo reino de donde tú provienes y eso probablemente sea la raíz de la perdida de tu memoria.

El silencio reina en el lugar, Yuuri siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus parpados inferiores. No entiende, pero de pronto su corazón duele con fiereza.

El viento sopla y Viktor abraza con fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos y por primera vez el azabache no intenta alejarlo de su lado.

.

.

.

Un carruaje espera a la orilla del camino, Viktor sostiene la mano del de ojos almendrados con fuerza. Otabek mira fijamente la escena mientras su mano reposa en el tronco del árbol donde Yurio se encuentra sentado balanceando sus pies.

—¿Es lo correcto? —El caballero pregunta al viento, es apenas un susurro, pero llega a los oídos de Yurio sin ningún problema.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer… Es una luna a partir de ahora—Yurio susurra y Otabek frunce el ceño ligeramente e imagina los ojos verdes de Yurio teñidos de preocupación—No los dejes salir del reino.

—No prometo nada…

Lo último que ve Yurio, es el carruaje alejándose y la capa de Otabek alzándose con maestría al montar el corcel negro que siempre lo ha acompañado.

Sus ojos verdes observan la hermosa rosa roja que Otabek ha dejado antes de marcharse.

.

.

.

La llegada al castillo del Reino de la primavera perpetua se tarda alrededor de dos horas. Viktor no ha dejado de observar en todo el camino el semblante de Yuuri. Cuando las lágrimas cesaron, sus ojos se dirigieron a la luna. El albino piensa que tal vez busque respuestas y no lo culpa, no recordar nada de su vida debe de ser horrible.

Viktor conoció a Yuuri en un banquete propiciado en el reino de la Luna tornasol era el príncipe y según sabía así se quedaría, jamás tomaría el trono ya que se supone, es un simple humano, no heredó las habilidades de su padre como lo había hecho su hermana, quien sería la próxima soberana. Sin embargo, ahora todos y cada uno han muerto, el Reino está destruido y dónde antes existían rosas de cristal ahora solo quedan fragmentos y cenizas.

¿Si le dice eso a Yuuri ayudará? "Eso no" El Rey recuerda las palabras de Yurio, pero su boca también es consiente que su boca es torpe y en cualquier momento puede terminar revelando la verdad. Conoce por qué el corazón de Yuuri llora y el suyo se oprime al verlo de esa forma.

El Rey Viktor ama al Príncipe Yuuri con todo su corazón. Lo ama tanto que no le importa que sea un _simple_ humano.

No le importa si no lo recuerda, el estar a su lado por ahora es más que suficiente.

El día del banquete hace más de 32 lunas quedó prendado de su belleza y esa tímida sonrisa que mostraba, han vivido un romance por medio de cartas y presentes y justo hace media luna antes de la coronación de su hermana Viktor acudió a ese reino con la decisión de tomar como prometido al príncipe del Reino. El Rey ni la madre se opusieron, Yuuri aceptó con lágrimas en los ojos y esa noche fue de fiesta.

Casi muere de tristeza al enterarse que la familia real había sido asesinada.

No conoce los detalles, pero la caída de un reino se propaga como la noche luego del ocaso, de igual forma se rumorea por los bosques que el reino ha sido atacado por infamias, por rebeldes que buscan romper el equilibrio o que el propio Rey fue el causante de esto.

Nikiforov no puede afirmar nada, tampoco quiere darle a su prometido información falsa, tendrá que mandar a investigar y tomar las precauciones en su propio reino. El reino de la luna tornasol no podrá recuperarse en mucho tiempo, no hasta que exista un heredero y Yuuri, Su Yuuri, no puede cumplir esa función.

Por ahora, lo único que puede hacer es protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas, brindarle amor y rogar a los espíritus que pronto recuperé sus memorias.

Por un segundo fugaz, Viktor piensa que su amor será suficiente.

Fin del capítulo 2

Continuara…

* * *

Siento que han pasado años desde que empecé este fanfic, pero no es así y luego de un tiempo traigo la actualización, si les soy sincera es porque no tenía en claro algunas cosas, pero teniendo todo organizado, al fin pude ponerme con esto, podemos decir que aún estamos en capítulos explicativos y no muy intensos, primero debemos tener bien planteado este universo y cubrir futuro huecos y preguntas para que todos se sientan familiarizados, debo ponerme con los demás Fanfic, pero este si no lo dejare abandonado, se hecho ninguno, solo que ando un poco más lenta porque tengo una vida relativamente activa. Me aventé este episodio entre clases, además se me atravesaron ideas salvajes y no había podido continuar. Espero que disfruten la lectura y quiero que sepan que días y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas como sus comentarios. Como siempre le dedico este cap a todas las personitas que lo han estado esperando, a mis amigas, hijas y novia 3

¡nos vemos!

P.D ¿Quieren saber el pasado de Otabek y Yurio o cren que aún es muy pronto para eso?

Los quiere y observa: Shinobu Rei


End file.
